


Der Weihnachtself

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John verliert eine weihnachtliche Wette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Weihnachtself

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Aisling!

John hatte seine Wette verloren. Das war bedauerlich. Aber nun hatte McKay drei Wünsche frei. Und das war mehr als bedauerlich, das war nachgerade beängstigend. Man sollte Rodney niemals eine Carte blanche erteilen. Warum hatte er nur nicht früher daran gedacht?

Nachdem John mit Ronon von seinem diesjährigen Weihnachtsbesuch auf dem Festland zurückgekehrt war, hatte Rodney ihn gleich im Jumper Raum abgefangen. Unter dem Vorwand, noch eine Einstellung in der Jumpersteuerung mit John überprüfen zu wollen, hatte er ungeduldig gewartet, bis Ronon den Hangar verlassen hatte.

Kaum waren die Türen hinter dem Setadaner zugeglitten, zögerte Rodney keine weitere Sekunde, ihn mit verdächtig funkelnden Augen und wild herumfuchtelnden Händen, wortreich zu erinnern: „Wir haben da noch eine unerledigte Sache, die wir unbedingt – und zwar jetzt – erle…“

„Mein ganzer Schreibtisch besteht aus unerledigten Sachen“, meinte John abwiegelnd und versuchte sich an Rodney vorbei zu schieben.

Rodney hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Ich weiß. Aber da die Akten und Memos dort sowieso schon Wurzeln geschlagen haben, kommen wir jetzt erst einmal zu unserer Abmachung.“ Herausfordernd und mit einer Spur von Triumph schaute er John an.

John seufzte. Es wäre wohl auch zu schön gewesen anzunehmen, dass ein paar Stunden Abwesenheit Rodney dazu gebracht hätten, seinen Sieg zu vergessen.

Aber wer hätte auch annehmen können, dass ausgerechnet Ronon Dex auf Dr. Weirs „Bildungsprogramm“ eingehen und den athosianischen Kindern Santa Claus näher bringen würde? Nur, damit sie nicht nur immer ihre Killer-Wraith-Spiele spielen müssten? Er jedenfalls nicht! Und so hatte er leichtsinnig dagegen gewettet.

Aber der imposante Setadaner hatte wahrhaftig zugestimmt, einen roten Umhang anzuziehen, seinen Bart weiß zu färben und mit seinem Elfen zusammen, die Kinder mit kleinen Geschenken und größeren Ermahnungen aller Art zu bedenken.

Und der „Freiwillige“, der den Elf spielen musste, Santa Claus begleiten und die Geschenke aus dem Sack anreichen? Nun, Weir hatte Sheppard eindringlich nahe gelegt, dass er das war, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie noch einmal auf seinen unautorisierten Alleingang auf PX8- 507 zu sprechen käme.

Um der Wahrheit Genüge zu tun, das Geschenke Verteilen und Ermahnungen Aussprechen war gar nicht so schlimm gewesen und hatte verdächtig viel Spaß gemacht. Das Spießrutenlaufen zuvor, durch all die „zufällig“ versammelten Marines, in seinem Elfenkostüm, war um Vieles schlimmer gewesen.

Denn besagtes „Kostüm“ bestand aus einem grünen Hemd, das Major Lorne in seinem Schrank gefunden hatte und einer ebenfalls grünen, hautengen Gymnastikhose, die Lieutenant Cadman nur allzu freiwillig gesponsert hatte, nachdem sie gehört hatte, um was es ging und wer diese Hose tragen würde. Nur gut, dass Lornes Hemd ziemlich groß ausgefallen war, da es als Malerkittel gedacht gewesen war, denn diese … blöde Gymnastikhose war Sheppard mindestens zwei Nummern zu klein und ließ für einen aufmerksamen Betrachter keinen Zweifel daran, wo bei ihm welcher Muskel herlief.

Und so war er jetzt, wenn er es recht bedachte, nicht undankbar, dass McKay ihn gleich im Hangar abholte und auf der unverzüglichen Ableistung seiner Wettschuld bestand, ohne dass sie noch einmal durch den Gateraum oder andere mehr oder weniger bevölkerte Stadtteile gehen mussten. Bereits auf dem Flug zurück nach Atlantis hatte er versucht zu überlegen, was Rodney wohl einfordern könnte, war aber zu keinem rechten Ergebnis gekommen, denn seine irdischen Essensvorräte waren mindestens ebenso geplündert wie Rodneys. So war er schon sehr gespannt und etwas beunruhigt, was Rodney im Sinn hatte, als der ihn jetzt mit sanftem Druck Richtung Ausgang schob.

Erst nahmen sie diverse Transporter, um sich in entlegene Sektionen der Stadt zu begeben, dann gingen sie noch hundert Meter durch einen schummerig beleuchteten Gang, anschließend führte ihn McKay durch ein leeres Zimmer hinaus auf einen Balkon, der kaum einen Meter über der Wasseroberfläche lag. Der Ozean klatschte dunkel und gurgelnd gegen die Mauern, der salzige Meeresgeruch war hier weit ausgeprägter als auf den Balkonen weiter oben. Es gab kein Licht, außer dem Mond, der sich im Wasser spiegelte, da Rodney auch das Licht im Raum gelöscht hatte, sobald sie auf den Balkon getreten waren. Sheppard lehnte gegen die Wand wartete darauf, dass seine Augen sich auf die Dunkelheit einstellten.

„So, John. Du hast die Wette also verloren“, stellte Rodney völlig überflüssigerweise erneut fest.

„Sieht so aus.“ John hätte gerne die Hände in den Hosentaschentaschen vergraben, aber über so etwas Praktisches verfügte Cadmans Hose natürlich nicht.

Konnte Rodney nicht mal zur Sache kommen? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, ein bisschen Verzögerungstaktik und Zappelnlassen gehörten wohl einfach dazu. Sheppard zwang sich dazu, sich in Geduld zu üben, schlimmer als vor einem Vorgesetzten strammzustehen, wenn man was ausgefressen hatte, war das auch nicht.

Das Licht reichte aus, damit John mitbekam, dass sich Rodneys Miene sich veränderte. Das leicht Schadenfrohe verschwand und machte stattdessen einer Art von Vorfreude Platz. Rodneys Augen begannen wie nach einem mathematischen oder technischen Durchbruch zu leuchten und Rodneys Stimme war deutlich tiefer und verführerischer als er jetzt sagte: „Geh zum Geländer, stütz dich mit den Ellenbogen auf und … tja, schau einfach übers Meer hinaus.“

Oh! John musterte ihn misstrauisch. Normalerweise sollte es kein Problem sein, diesem Ansinnen nachzukommen. Aber da war die Wette und Rodneys glitzernder Blick. John räusperte sich umständlich, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Er war niemand, der eingegangene Verpflichtungen auf die leichte Schulter nahm, aber das würde ihn in eine verdammt … ausgelieferte, und wenn man wollte, auch eindeutige Position bringen.

Als John weiterhin zögerte, strich Rodney mit seiner Hand über Johns raue Wange bis zu seinem Hals und flüsterte: „Komm schon, du Weihnachtsfee, verloren ist verloren.“ Seine Augen zeigten ein übermütiges Lachen.

„Hey, ich bin keine Fee! Ich bin ein Elf!“, beschwerte sich John. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so ein belangloses Detail richtig stellte. Er warf Rodney einen letzten abwägenden Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um, machte den Schritt bis zum Geländer und stützte sich aufseufzend mit seinen Armen auf dem Balkon ab.

„Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen.“ Rodney lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Körper über John und schaute mit ihm zusammen über die weite, dunkle Fläche des Meeres. Dann biss er spielerisch in John linkes Ohrläppchen und grinste. „Bei diesen Ohren.“

„Was ist mit meinen Ohren?“, erkundigte sich John, der sich zwang, ruhig stehen zu bleiben, auch wenn Rodneys Zunge jetzt an seiner Ohrmuschel entlang leckte und ein kleines Zittern durch seinen Körper schickte.

„Spitze Elfenohren“, wisperte Rodney und John spürte jeden Lufthauch, den Rodney beim Sprechen machte. Und nicht nur das. Rodneys Hände hatten sich auf seine Oberschenkel gelegt und das eng anliegende Lycra-Material der Hose ließ ihn deutlich spüren, wie sie aufreizend über seine Haut glitten. Die Stoffschicht machte Rodneys Hand unpersönlicher und verführerisch anders zugleich. Alle Bewegungen wurden fließender und sanfter.

Dann lief es wohl doch darauf hinaus, musste John mit einem Hauch von Fatalismus denken, als er spürte, wie sein Körper zu reagieren begann. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, ob er sich hundertprozentig wohl damit fühlte, dass Sex ein Wettgewinn sein sollte, dann sagte er sich, dass es hier um Rodney und ihn ging, und Rodney hoffentlich wusste, was er machte.

Außerdem fühlte sich Rodneys warme Präsenz in seinem Rücken sehr gut an. Ein Gefühl von Sicherheit ging von ihm aus, das nichts mit seiner Fähigkeit, brenzlige Situationen mit irgendeinem Geniegeistesblitz zu retten zu tun hat. Dies war eine … private Sicherheit, die Rodney ihm vermittelte.

Nach einer Weile schob sich Rodneys linke Hand um seine Taille herum, weiter auf seine Körpermitte zu und nach einigen neckenden Fast-Berührungen, umfasste er endlich Johns stetig und rasch anwachsende Erektion. Nein, Lycra war kein Material, mit dem man etwas kaschieren konnte! Und es war so dünn, dass John spürte, dass Rodney dieses Spielchen mindestens ebenso gut gefiel wie ihm, als er sich probeweise mit seinem Hintern gegen Rodney rieb. Durch den glitschigen Stoff waren die Bewegungen weich und harmonisch, sehr sinnlich und sanft. Er hatte den Eindruck fast nackt zu sein und dennoch Stoff zu spüren.

Da er aber nicht auf Dauer das Damoklesschwert eines noch ausstehenden Wunsches über seinem Kopf schweben haben wollte, atmete John einmal bewusst durch und verscheuchte die Schlieren der Lust, die das Denken verdammt sprunghaft und unzusammenhängend gestalten konnten. Nach einem weiteren Atemzug sagte er so geschäftlich, wie ihm das eben möglich war: „Okay, das war Wunsch Nummer Eins – ich lehne gegen die Reling. Was ist Wunsch Nummer Zwei?“

Rodney stoppte seine streichelnden Bewegungen sofort und knuffte John in die Seite. „Hey, hey! Das ist unfair!“, beschwerte er sich. „Das ist alles ein einziger Wunsch!“

Um John den Protest zu erschweren, nahm er die Bewegungen wieder auf und ließ seinen Daumennagel einmal langsam die ganze Länge von Johns Erektion hinauf gleiten, dank der Stoffschicht ein sehr intensiver, aber kein schmerzhafter Kontakt. Dann wanderte der Finger ebenso langsam und mit genau dem richtigen Druck zurück. Erst als er spürte, dass John ein Schauder durchlief, nahm er dessen Glied wieder in seine Hand und fuhr fort: „Mein Wunsch lautet: Wir haben Sex auf diesem Balkon. Wenn du willst, kannst du es auch als verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk an mich ansehen“, fügte er noch hinzu. Dann schlug er mit seiner zweiten Hand Johns Hemdkragen etwas zurück und presste einen feuchten Kuss auf das neu entdeckte Stückchen freie Haut. 

John kam ihm unwillkürlich entgegen und drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite.

„Gut und schön, aber …“ Johns Beschwerde ging in einem überraschten Luftholen unter, als Rodney sich von ihm löste, hinter ihm niederkniete und in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung sowohl die grüne Gymnastikhose als auch die tarnfarbene Standard-Militär-Unterhose, die er darunter trug, bis auf die Knöchel herunterzog.

Wow! Der kühle Wind traf schmeichelnd auf seine überhitzte Haut, ein paar Tropfen der Gischt spritzen gegen seine Beine. Das war … erotisch und beängstigend zugleich.

„Niemand kann uns hier sehen“, versicherte ihm Rodney, der immer noch hinter ihm kniete und was – zum Gedankenleser geworden war? Rodneys Finger streichelten von Johns Knien zu seinen Oberschenkeln. „Es ist hundert Prozent sicher, bis einer auf die Idee kommt, hier mit einem Boot entlang zu rudern.“

John entspannte sich ein wenig, als er sich dieses Bild ausmalte. Nun, das war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich und Rodneys erster Aussage vertraute er. Wenn Rodney das gecheckt hatte, dann stimmte das auch. Noch einen Moment debattierte er mit sich, dann ließ er die Anspannung aus seinem Körper weichen und legte den Kopf auf die Arme, die er über dem Geländer verschränkt hatte.

Noch vor einem Jahr wäre es für ihn wohl unmöglich gewesen, jemand so zu vertrauen, aber die Pegasus-Galaxie, mit ihrer ständigen Bedrohung hatte ihn einen ganz neuen Blick auf das Leben gewinnen lassen. Man musste einfach Risiken eingehen – und wenn sie so angenehm waren, erst recht.

„Okay, dann nimm dir deinen Wetteinsatz – und dein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk“, gab er sich großmütig, seufzte aber tief auf, als er Rodneys feuchte, gierige Lippen knabbernd und küssend sein Bein immer weiter nach oben wandern spürte; immer näher, immer näher …

\--------------------------------

Am Abend saßen sie zusammen gemütlich auf Rodneys Bett und schauten eine DVD, die Miko ihnen im Tausch gegen ein Paar Essstäbchen, geliehen hatte.

Rodney musste sich noch in einer Sache Klarheit verschaffen. „Dann bleiben also noch zwei Wünsche übrig“, verkündete er herausfordernd, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Blick warnte John, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Zwei?“ John zog in gespielter Konzentration die Brauen zusammen. „Aber …“

Rodney schnipste mit den Fingern und er schaute John total begeistert und siegessicher an, so als habe er gerade einen Antiker-Computer überlistet.

„Was?“, fragte John nach einem Moment pflichtschuldig und grinste leicht spöttisch. 

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich meinen letzten Wunsch darauf verwende, mir zehn weitere Wünsche zu wünschen, dann stimmst du zu.“ Rodneys Zeigefinger markierte jedes fünfte seiner Worte mit einem kräftigen Stups auf Johns Brust.

Sheppard schnappte sich den pieksend Finger. „Hey, das ist gegen die übliche Abmachung mit den Feen!“, beschwerte der sich.

„Du bist keine Fee, du bist ein Weihnachtself!“, verwendete Rodney gemeinerweise seine eigenen Worte gegen ihn.

Da Rodney aber zu diesen Worten seine andere Hand langsam an Johns Bein herauf gleiten ließ, musste John sich eingestehen, dass er Rodney auch liebend gerne zehn weitere Wünsche erfüllten würde.

Aber das brauchte er ihm ja nicht zu sagen.

„Zwei“, nickte er zustimmend und besiegelte es mit einem Kuss.

\--------------ENDE----------

©Antares, November 2008 


End file.
